


His tender touch!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, hopefully sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate insight into two lovers thoughts and feelings as their desire mounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His tender touch!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I don't really know what this. Anyway, I hope it doesn't suck too badly.

The tender feeling of his thumb caressing her cheek reminded her of who she was with. A contended sigh escaped from her lips at his simple touch. To Richard, the sound seemed almost like music to his ears and as he watched Anne's eyes flutter before shutting completely in anticipation, he couldn't help but kiss her lips. The love he felt for the woman in front of him was making his heart pound in his chest. The need to be gentle and loving, however, seemed almost overwhelming to him. 

Her sigh quickly changed into a moan of utter pleasure as she felt Richard's soft lips gently graze the side of her neck, only moments later. He noticed her heated reaction as he trailed small, delicate kisses along her neck and shoulders. 

With Anne's heated gaze purely fixed on him, her eyes alight with desire, Richard had to marvel at just how beautiful she was. Her pale cheeks were flushed and her soft, sensuous lips were parted in longing. In that moment, not only did she look utterly breathtaking but also incredibly passionate. At the thought, a smile came to Richard's face. 

The smiled to only widen when he heard his girlfriend's rather frenzied words. 

"Please, Richard...." She breathed to him, her hand reaching out to grasp his shirt, pulling him closer to her. 

In his admiration of her beauty, he'd become distracted and as a result, stopped his kisses. Her words breathless and urgent and to know he could create such a reaction in Anne, only seemed to thrill Richard even more. 

Anne had always known the simplest of his touches could create a sense of longing only he could fill....

Richard's practised hands quickly obeyed her words. Pulling the straps of Anne's thin top down, a thrill of anticipation ran through them both. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for what she knew he would do. It was only when she could feel his hand at her bare breast did she notice just how erratic her breathing was.

As she felt Richard's mouth replace his hand, her toes curled underneath her, her desire mounting. She knew her moans were becoming louder as they seemed to echo in her ears but she simply didn't care. 

Her fingertips were in Richard's hair and although, she was coming ever closer to the edge, she never once took her fingers away. His hair felt wonderful to her. So utterly soft that she couldn't take her hand away. 

The desire in Richard's eyes were clear but it was the adoring and and loving expression on his face that captured Anne's attention. She knew her own face held one very similar. 

"Oh god, Anne. I love you." He breathed to her, raising his head away from her breast for a few moments. 

The smile that came her lips, at his words, was sincere as his words had been. The idea that the handsome, wonderful, loving man in front of her loved her made her want to shout in joy. She had always loved him.

Cupping his face in her hands, softly, she brought his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. The look of pleasure so unbelievably present on the faces seemed to only leave them both breathless and panting. 

"I love you, too, Richard. I always have, my darling."

With a look as timeless as the feelings raging through them, both Richard and Anne continued showing their love for each other, basking in the adoration of the other. Although, they knew their desire could be sated by one another, their love and adoration would remain as constant as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :)


End file.
